izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How Could This Happen To Zim?
The silent flash of blue and red police lights beat like a pulse against the seaphome green of Zim's house as the police pulled up on is yard. Unconscious on the floor, Zim was awakened by a bright light shining down on him. With his sight fazed and his hearing almost deaf he could only make out small words that the figures above him said. "Thank.....Di-...we...have....ound...if....haven't....we'll...from....ere." said the taller figure. The smaller figure nodded then said, "-probem...glad....all..ver...have...on...autopsy.... -im." I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight As he loosed consciousness again he felt someone pick him up. Before he closed his eyes the last thought he had in his mind was that the next time he woke up he would be on a autopsy table with his organs splayed out next to him. Zim opened his eyes to a blurry swirl of green, velvet purple, and gray. As he struggled to figure out what was happening and where he was he was caressed by a three-fingered pale white hand. He wanted to say her name but his speech came out slurred and he just laid his head back in her arms. As Zim's vision cleard a bit he heard her voice, "Don't worry Zim. They won't get us, not when I'm around." Zim closed his eyes, dizzy, confused, scared. What happened to cause all this? Wen he tried to remember he hit the pavement hard and at a fast pace that the pain came slowly but it came. And I can't stand the pain And I can't make it go away No I can't stand the pain Picking Zim up again Miz's knees went forward in an awkward angle and she fell to the ground head-first. "Miz!" Zim screamed as she hit the ground with an agonizing 'thudump!'. Zim struggled to his feet as he crawled over to her. As Zim tried to pick up her head he noticed she was bleeding, hard. Zim looked down at his gloved hand now covered with blue liquid. He clenched it into a fist and groaned as he rose to his feet. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know is he should scream, cry, or just do both. He sat back down next to her, knees to his chest, head tucked down, as he cried. How could this happen to me I made my mistakes Got no where to run The night goes on As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me He heard sirens in the dista'''nce, then foosteps. They were running. "Zim?" Zim lifted his head to see Dib, looking at him with rare concern. Zim only blinked in response. The last person he wanted to talk to was his enemy. Dib looked at Zim then Miz's body then back at Zim. He had figured out what happened. "Oh. Zim. I." Dib looked down to the ground. "I know it was you." Zim's voice, hoarse and raspy from crying, whispered. Dib looked up to Zim. "What?" "I know it was you." Zim repeated lifting his head a bit revealing his bloodshot eyes. Just one look at Zim and you could tell he'd been crying. "Zim, I didn't mean for this to happen." Dib said. "Lies." Zim said loudly but flatly. "I meant I didn't mean for her to die. Only you." Dib said, then bit his tongue as he recapped on what he said. But it didn't seem to affect him, "Either way she going to die. You'' did ''call the Earth authorities. What, did you think they would just let her go and just keep me? Just shows how stupid you are." Dib didn't like feeling this guilty for someone he hated but the guilt got the better of him as he stepped slowly towards Zim. He looked down at the green alien before deciding to sit down next to him. Zim didn't squirm, growl, let alone look up at Dib. "Zim." Dib said waiting for a response. "Dib." Zim said back. "I'm sorry." was all Dib could say. What could he say? That Miz would live. No. She was long gone, sadly. "I know you are. I just wished you would've thought before doing." Zim said now looking straight at Dib. Now staring into his enemie's eyes, Dib pulled his knees to his chest then sighed. "Dib." Zim said out of nowhere. "Zim?" Dib said putting his head up and giving Zim his full attention. "If I die tonight. Would you care?" Zim said painting the silence with his voice. Dib froze. It wasn't like Zim to ask something like that. When Zim heard no reply he lifted his head and stared at Dib's lowered one. Dib cringed when he felt Zim's ice-cold stare. "Zim. I don't think I can answer that." Dib said finally as he wiped a stray tear. "THERE THEY ARE!" a large manly voice rang out as a huge police man cornered Zim and Dib. ''Everybody's screaming'' I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again He yanked Zim to his feet. "Where are the cuffs?" he asked Dib. Dib stared at Zim's closed yet worried eyes and he felt a pang of guilt again. "Just do it." Zim said in barely a whisper. Dib handed the cuffs to the police. "Wait!" Dib said then quickly embraced Zim in a hug. Zim opened his eyes suprised yet pleased. Awkward yet affectionate. He returned the hug and put on arm around Dib. As they stopped hugging both boys with tearful eyes parted. As the police man cuffed Zim he jolted then fell limp to the ground, unconscious. Dib was brought back to the day he had first threatened Zim with the cuffs, in fact it was the first time he threatened Zim period. ''So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered'' And I can't explain what happened And I can't erase the things that I've done No I can't "Alien Sleep Cuffs, renders any alien life form unconscious!" "How do you know if it works if you've never caught an alien before?" "I'm about to find out right now! AHA!" The police man grabbed Zim's limp body and placed him in the backseat of the police car. "I'm so sorry, Zim." he whispered as he stared at Zim's figure in the window. ''How could this happen to me'' I made my mistakes Got no where to run The night goes on As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me Behind him he heard two other police man talk. "What do we do to the alien corpse?" said one police man. "I dunno', throw out or something." said the other. Dib turned to them in a flash. "No! Don't!" Dib said quickly. "What?" they both said. "But it's dea-." "It's a she." Dib said silently. "Wha-?" "The alien's a she. The body. I-is a she. She's the other alien's best friend. And he didn't want her to die!" Dib started to cry hystarically. "Look kid I-" "NO! YOU LOOK! He wanted her to live! He would sacrifice himself for HER life! Just like she did when she ran away from you! What kind of friendship like that can you throw away! HUH?!" Dib broke down on the ground as he pounded his fists on the cement. It wasn't until he started screaming when he noticed it was pouring. Some scientists, police men, and fire fighters as scampered to their vehicles to escape the rain. Dib watched heart-broken as they lifted Miz onto a strecher. "HOLD ON! WAIT!" Dib chased after the paramedics. "Please! Just please! Try to save her!" Dib asked. "But she's an alien! We don't know what to do kid! Get over it! She's dead!" the paramedics shouted over the thunder. "PLEASE! Please. Try.-" "Kid we-" "PLEASE." The paramedics all stared at each other. "Okay, kid." The paramedics readied the equipment. "Clear!" Her body jumped but she didn't wake. It was the first time though.. ''I made my mistakes''''' Got no where to run The night goes on As I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me "Clear!" Dib was loosing hope, what was he thinking? Earth paramedics can't bring an alien back to life. It was useless. Zim was awakened by the screams, sirens, and shocks. He looked around him he was still in the police car. He noticed the cuffs around his wrists. How could he wake-up when he had those one? Just proves they don't work. He watched from the rain covered window of the car, Dib, he was kneeling, crying at the edge of an ambulance. Zim could hear a muffled, "Clear!" coming from the paramedics. He put down his head on the window-pane, feeling the cold feel of the rain droplets. "Clear!" Zim drifted off into blackness. He was awakened by a force of someone pulling him up. Even though he wanted to see where he was and what was happening he couldn't open his eyes to see. He groaned as someone carried him a long ways then sat him down in a chair where he felt restraints getting wrapped around his wrists and his ankles. He longed to open his eyes but his body didn't allow him to. "Stay right here. We're trying our best to revive her. We'll try anything. But if it doesn't work..." the docter shrugged then left the room. Across from him he heard the swish of legs swinging. "D-dib?" Zim said. "Zim? You're awake?" Dib said, Zim could hear Dib moving towards him. Zim nodded. "W-what happened? A-all I can remember is falling when someone put something on my wrists." Zim asked Dib. Dib didn't respond. "Dib?" "Why don't you open your eyes, Zim." Dib asked but with a harsh tone. Caught off gaurd Zim replied, "I can't." "Try." "I did." "Try harder." Zim opened is eyes and saw Dib. His hair was wet and so was his coat from the rain. "See?" "Where are we?" Zim asked looking aound him. "Hospital." Dib's face dropped as he lowered his head and tried to keep the tears locked inside. "Why?" Zim asked. "Miz." Dib said. "What?! But she's dead!" Zim said. "I know. While you were in the police car. They jsut wanted to throw her body away but I didn't let them." Zim interrupted, "Why didn't you just let them throw her away. She's dead, Dib." "I know that Zim. I just saw the great friendship you two had and I coudn't let them just let her rot in a garbage disposal place. So I pleaded to the paramedics to try and-save her." Dib said. Zim stared at Dib then sighed. "Dib, if it was meant for her to die, then it was meant for her to die. And you can't change that. No matter how hard you love them." Zim stopped. Dib could tell Zim was hurting, emotionally. "What I'm saying is, it's no use crying over spilled milk, Dib. Humans die. Then a moment after a new one is born. Same with Irkens. Sure it won't be the human or Irken you loved before but it will still fill that empty space in the Earth or Irk. The best part is that you know you'll see them again, one day. Not as soon as you wish but still, one day." Zim said he turned to Dib, who's eyes were now filled with tears. "I'm just so angry at myself for trying to exspose you. If only I have never done that then we wouldn't be here. Miz woud be alive, you would still be your crazy self, and I... well there's the down point,.. I would just be Dib again,.. the insane fool who believes in the paranormal." Dib said. Zim looked at Dib. "You aren't crazy, Dib. You're visionary. You see what they can't see. You're smarter than any of them. They just taunt you because you let them. Don't let them, Dib. Show them that you're strong that you're... Dib." Zim said. Dib smiled then looked at Zim. "Thanks, Zim." Zim and Dib were awakened by a small rap on the door. "Dib. Zim. Please step outside for a minute, please." asked the doctor. "Wait. Zim's in restraints." Dib pointed then rushed over back to Zim to untie him from his binds. "We tried all we could, Dib. I'm sorry. It's impossible. We tried giving her a heart-surgery, we tried to repump her veins, we-" "It's okay." Dib nodded. Zim's face dropped but he listened to Dib. "I've heard from a friend that if someone dies then someone dies. It was meant to be." Dib said. Zim smiled a tad at Dib. "Well then. I'll call your parents to pick you up, Dib. Zim you need to come with me. You're still under arrest." the doctor said. "Dib, no matter what happens just make sure you keep your head held high just like an invader." Zim said. "I'm sorry it had to go this way, Zim." Dib said crying. Zim hugged Dib real quick before they parted ways. Not looking back. The End. (Tell me what you think) Category:Stories